Illusionist Owl/Abilities
Transformations Hybrid form The mark on Illu's head glows and Mukurowl combines with her changing into an owl-hybrid fighter resembling a harpy as her hands and arms turn to wings and her legs become that of a birds with large claws. that makes her illusions stronger and more deadly as well as her talons having poison tips in them. Hybrid Form V2 A stronger form then her original hybrid form, her orginal outfit and hair changes to look like this . She still has access to her Hybrid attacks but also a new set of skills and can use weapons as she has hands in this form, but still needs Mukurowl to be able to change into this form. Full Demonic Transformation Unlike her hybrid form Illu has another form she can transform into though without the use of Mukurowl. This form of hers is sealed in a way similiar to Ravena and Felis the only difference is previously Illu has no recollection when she's in this state nor can they communicate. The symbol on her forehead disappears releasing the form completely changing Illu's appeareance from her normal and hybrid form. Her hair extends until it touches the ground turns a snow white color losing her usual purple strands, her form becomes more mature and taller as her outfit changes to that of a sleeveless kimono with the same color scheme as her jacket with a slit on the right side as her scarf becomes the obi that wraps around her waist staying its red color and she becomes barefoot as well. Her wings appears on her back as her ears sharpen and purple marks appears on her face, mainly her eyes giving her eyes the look of an owl. Though now that Illu is more aware of her other self or Shirogane, when Shirogane appears her hair while still long a bit of it is tied in the front and a long ponytail in the back gains a bit of purple and gold color at the ends of her hair. She still retains her kimono but it has sleeves this time that goes far beyong her hands and hangs more off of her shoulders, but has a sleevless top underneath and the sides of the kimono are more open as she has some puffy pants along with shoes as well. Her wings and face still remain the same as when she first transformed into her. Deity Snake Orochi Garment Grid After the tournment Illu found Nyoka who explained that with the slight release of Demonic Illu (Even though Illu herself still doesn't remember) some of the powers/energy retained into Illu allowing her more access to her summon Yamato no Orochi, she only has access to two spheres right now when Nyoka changes into the garment grid and as she trains more she'll get the rest until she has all eight spheres. The names in the parentheses are the names of each snake head that represents each skill. When she becomes proficient in the classes she can easily change between each ones instantly when she gains more power from the spheres she recieves. Lamia Form In this form Illu combines with Nyoka and becomes a half-snake half human hybrid, and also gains the ability to move the earth since it was the special ability that Nyoka had. Quetzalcoatl Form Combining with both her familiars Illu turns into a grand creature similar to this because this is a combination of all three (Illu, Nyoka and Mukurowl) she controls both the skies and the earth in this form. Dress Spheres & Abilities *Thief (Ichiya) - Her original speed/agility triples and gets more dagger based attacks *Swordsman (Kagutsuchi) -Illu gains armor and more durablity, stamina and strength able to use a heavy sword though she loses speed for the strength and stamina *Ninja (Yoru) -A somewhat even build but relies more on mid-range attacks and summoning snakes to her side to aide her, along with venom/poison attacs *Gunner (Taiho) - Far range focused, to get some distance can do rapid fire attacks *Abyss Meister (Ataru) - Magic focus but more on the spirit/demon aspects of the underworld interacting with them and summoning them for battle. The weapon Illu uses in this form is a spellbook for summoning and commanding the spirits along with senbon or needles she has hidden on her being. When Illu is in this form there are ghostly spirits floating around her. *Monk (Katashi) - Med defense but high attack/atk speed, agility, gains more strength and durability/endurance then the swordsman as all her attacks are focused in her limbs, can concentrate her inner energy to make her attacks more powerful. *Mage (Hiyori) - More powerful Black/White magic is use, high dex, Int for the magic but low defense and agi *Medusa (Shinju) - Master of all seven dress spheres, and increased power when summoning Yamato no Orochi and give the summon stronger attacs and be out longer. Only accessible once the other seven spheres are gain. Techniques/Magic Normal/Poison Attacks Offensive: Beasts of Miasma: Illu creates normal animals made completely of poison to attack or stampede against enemies. Silver Starburst: Illu releases the blade of her glaive as the chain attachment weaves around the enemy trapping them in a web of chains, before they tighten and restrict the enemy from moving allowing Illu to attack or squeeze until they pass out. Crescent Storm: Removes the blade part of her glaive from her staff completely and throws it, while its in the air it continues to duplicate itself (2 --> 4 ---> 8 ---> 16 ---> 32...etc...) in order for the opponent to have more trouble dodging the attack Noxious Swamp: Slamming her hands on the ground the earth seems to degrade into a murky pool of poison bubbling, she can control the size making it cover a large area or small enough for one person to be stuck. The poison is thick like mud and the more someone struggles the harder it is for them to get out. Acid Slingshot: a corrosive liquid drips from her hands, she swings her hand back launches pellets of acids. Poison Molding:''' Creates a variety of weapons out of poison liquid but can only make a bow and arrow for now '''Defensive: Venom Barricade: Summons out large amounts of poison (mist or goo ) can can creat a barricade to protect herself and friends or to surround an opponent, she can also use the poison of the barrier to attack outside or insde the barricade Poison Regalia: Illu covers her self in a liquid poison that forms regal looking armor to protect herself Deluding Breath: Illu breaths out a poison that confuses the opponents senses Poison Coating: Covers her entire body with the corrosive poison that stops attacks from hitting her body as the poison corrodes any attacks that hits it. Summoning-Yamato no Orochi: Illu's summons the giant 8-headed snake of japanese legend to attack her enemies, takes a lot of power for Illu to summon the beast. Illusion Attacks Generally she can create illusion to disguise herself or make her blend in with the surroundings, she can also casts small quick illusions as a minor distraction. After the Eclipse Tournament she trained and developed more techniques. *Illusionary Combat: using light she can distort and create an illusion of herself being attacked and become unpredictable on where the actual user is allowing for more surprise attacks (ex. after image disappearing once attack,) *Alter her own appearance to disappear into the crowd instead of just blending into the background *Grand Garden: creates a large scale forest and can mess with another person's senses by the use of petals in the illusion *Sensory Overload: can overload a sense of a target by overlapping illusions it causes negative symptoms *Psychosomatic Illusion: Creating illusions so realistic and strong enough to cause actual damage, (cuts, bruises, burns...etc...) Hybrid Attacks Birds of Prey: Creates doubles of herself while in flight and attacks her opponent(s) through the air at breakneck speed, each copy can use a different element through illusions. Acid Barrage: Illu creates large spheres poison that hails down and melts and corrodes anything it touches. Vicious Fog: Illu spews out a thick heavy fog depending on how concentrated Illu makes the poison in it she can make it simple to knock someone out as soon as its breated in or cause paralysis among some of the effects. Venom Bolt: a dark purple lightning bolt is summoned to strike viciously (she can also call more then one) Sludge Wave: A huge wave of poison sludge that completely drenches the area in sludge Poison Detonators: With Nyoka's help, she buries pressure sensitvie bombs underground that explodes with sludge or acid when stepped on or Illu can command to detontate on command. Hybrid V2 Attacks Wisdom of Owls: A large flock of white owls (smiliar to Mukurowl) are summoned to attack if they are destroyed the bodies let out either a poison gas, poison slime, acid or are illusions. Tornado Drill: Flying as high as she can get Illu casts vernier on herself as she dives down but spins, the momentum of the speed and spinning creates a tornado with Illu at the point to control the direction of the attack. Feather Blades: Taking feathers from her wings, they turn as hard as steal to be used as weapons the feathers take instantly grow back Corruption Phantom: A large ghost made out of acidic poison is created, if it gets torn apart the attack doesn't stop the large reaper just becomes several smaller ones that melts/corrodes anything it touches and can actually turn intangible and invisible Full Demonic Transformation Techniques Incase she loses or her opponent breaks her violin she is able to create another using her own blood, she can still use both her normal abilities and hybrid abilities but to a much stronger degree of strength which includes her daggers and glaive. When she's in this form she speaks similar to Fuu of Final Fantasy 8, either not at all or with one or two sentences. Advance Poison Manipulation *'Poison Clone: '''Can create duplicates of herself with poison muck, when the clones are destroyed they cover the person in the gunk as the poison seeps in through the skin as soon as it makes contact *'Poison Whip': Similar to Sesshoumaru's own poison whip technique or water whip technique by Katara on Avatar, her arms are encased in poison and extend to a greater length to be used as weapons and as an extension of herself. (Can turn the ends of the whips into hands to grab the enemy easier as well) *'Miasma Mist': Breaths out a thin dark purple mist that can cover an area hiding her and slowly poisons her enemies since she's immune *'Venom Body: She can turn certain parts of her body to liquid poison making her avoid/immune to physical attacks *'Acid Rain: '''Similar to "Acid Barrage" only instead of one giant sphere of poison Illu summons hundreds if not thousands of small spheres that fall at a much faster rate then "Acid Barrage" and corrodes whatever they touch much quicker as well *'Fiends of Miasma: '''A stronger version of "Beasts of Miasma" instead of creating normal animals from poison she can go as fara s to create dinosaurs, towering golems, ogres.... '''Advance Illusions *Feather Stream: By releasing some of her feathers from her wings which have her energy embedded in it she can cause a large scale illusion to a group ( appear or appear in a daze as the feathers release the energy creating the illusion to trap the enemies) *Owl Eyes: The markings around her eyes glow making her own eyes glow as well that when someone looks into it they fall into a hypnotic state allowing her to manipulate them *Siren's Calling: Soundwaves she releases from her vocals once heard by her opponent(s) messes with her opponent's equilibrium and senses making them see, hear, even smell something that's not really there. I Sette Concerti (The Seven Concerts) Concerti No' 1: Echo; Illu creates doubles of herself surrounding her enemies and attacks her opponents by using the sound vibrations from her violin, the echos rebound against each other making it stronger as the attack continues. Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, "Lost Woods" Concerti No'2: Elements; '''When playing this song, any random element (fire, water, earth, air, metal) is used to either attack or defend depening on Illu's situation, but she can create large golems made out of a different element to help attack/defend her. Violins in How to Train your dragon's "Test Flight" '''Concerti No 3; Paralyze/Sleep; When played this song paralyzes the opponents and the longer the song is played the more sleepy the enemies are. The song played here is Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata . Concerti No'4: '''Nightmare Illusions; A musical piece that makes the target sees their biggest wants and desires for a moment before it changes into a horrible nightmare for them, trapping them in their own minds.The song used is Bokuno "Uninstall"''' '''Concerti No'5: '''Movement; This song as its playing allows Illu to control the movements of her opponents, even using their own attacks and abilities against themselves and teammates or stops an attack from finishing. The song used is Canon in D '''Concerti No'6: '''Sadness: When the music is heard from this song it causes the person who it is focused on to become incrediablity depressed, unwilling to move ro do anything. The song used is Bink's Sake from One Piece '''Concerti No'7: Life; '''Her last song and strongest musical piece for as long as this song is played the life of Illu's enemies are slowly drained away and absorbed either to Illu healing herself or converted to her own energy to feul a devestating attack.The Song used is Vanessa Mae, "The Devil's Trill" Deity Snake Orochi: Skills See: Yamato no Orochi Lamia Form Skills Quetzalcoatl Form